


confessions

by Svftackxrman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Jealous Reader, Levi is Bad At Feelings (Shingeki no Kyojin), Love Confessions, Modern AU, Modern Era, Possessive Levi Ackerman, Short Story, Slow Burn, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), and confessing, idea I had at 3am, like early 20s or something, reader and levi both shit at feelings, very cliche i know lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svftackxrman/pseuds/Svftackxrman
Summary: You and Levi are childhood best friends, that have yet to admit your feelings for each other in fear of ruining the long lasting friendship you have. Will confessing bring you close together or drag you further apart?
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. heartache

**Author's Note:**

> Very cliche, I know and I should be getting on with my other stories but this idea sparked motivation and I couldn't help it, anyways enjoy!

The first person you texted was Levi.

Tears welling up in your eyes, you sent the painful 5 words to him with no hesitation. 

He was the only one who could make the pain go away.

_'He broke up with me.'_

As soon as he saw your message, his heart sank, he knew it. He fucking knew it and it made his blood boil. 

This suspicion arose a few days ago as you ranted to Levi that your _used to be_ loving and caring boyfriend started to neglect your relationship and stopped his loving and caring nature; in conclusion Levi tried to persuade you to leave him but you refused still having false hope and now it left you here, hurt and crying. The reason why Levi tried to get you to leave him was because he didn't want this exact scenario taking place although it was too late now.

You walked over to your car, tears now heavily falling down your face as you attempted to keep it together while leaving the restaurant, trying not to make a scene and walked out without saying a single word. One thing was for sure ,you wouldn’t step foot in that restaurant ever again. Your mind was searching through endless reasons on why the relationship ended. Everything was going well, _wasn't it?_ You blamed yourself for being so ignorant, so stupid for thinking that something could possibly change. This just proved how naive you were. If only you listened and weren't so...

desperate.

You were desperate, wanting to be in his touch right this minute, in his arms. You quickly made it to Levi's apartment and lightly knocked on the door, it was quiet but he still heard it and opened the door to your teary-red eyed state. No words was spoken, it wasn’t needed. 

Without hesitation you fell into his arms and everything crashed down, ripped bare right in front of him as you uncontrollably wept and shook. The only thing he could do was hold you tightly and caress your back softly, repeating that everything was going to be okay and that it wasn't your fault. His hugs always made everything better, his scent of tea and a hint of lavender ultimately from cleaning made you feel safe. Of course, it took years before Levi allowed you to hug him, the first time being when the both of you graduated from high school and in rare excitement he just suddenly wrapped his arms around you. It felt weird at first but it felt good after years of Levi complaining that you touching him spread too much germs or whatnot. But his muscular arms around you right now felt like nothing in the world could harm you and that’s exactly what he wanted to do.

Protect you.

You and Levi have been childhood friends for years, you’ve known him since forever and can’t recall a time where he wasn’t there by your side. You were like twins, you knew him like the back of your hand and he knew you like the back of his. Always being able to tell what the other was feeling, thinking and doing without ever saying anything.

_Well not always._

After approximately letting it all out on his shoulder, you settled on his teal velvet couch, head pounding, eyes even more red and puffy with you sniffling every so often. Levi was creating his best remedy for this situation. Tea. 

Another perk of being Levi Ackerman’s best friend was that you both had the same excessive love for tea and Levi never failed to hand you a hot mug as soon as you walked through his door. You sat still sniffling on his couch as he brought you a cup of black tea, a mutual favorite between the two of you. 

You whispered a thank you to him, your voice still hoarse from crying, you didn't meet his gaze and stared at his cream rug on the floor. Silence was comfortable between you, he wouldn’t make you speak until you were ready. You took a small sip of the tea, immediately warmth flowed around your body, goosebumps appearing on your skin and energy slowly returning to you. Another thing Levi never failed at was making a satisfying cup of tea, it was his way of reassuring you and trying to cheer you up. He hated seeing you like this but for some reason always knew the right things to do ever since you were young. You were the one person he knew how to comfort directly. You took another sip and looked at him, he gave a reassuring smile which you read for the words "take your time."

You looked down at your tea suddenly, the tears welling up in your eyes again at the thought of how he dumped you, so casually too as if the months you spent together meant nothing to him. Your hands started to shake and Levi's eyes slightly widened, knowing the sign that you were about to break down again. He smoothly took your cup out of your hand and placed it on the side table next to the couch, ready to catch you once more, he was your rock and he was always going to be by your side. No matter what. You fell against him, the tears streaming down your face once more.

  
  
  
  
  


Once you had finally calmed down enough and your throat could get the words out, you finally told Levi the details about what happened but the heartache still showed you no mercy. It left Levi pissed, he loathed the thought of someone messing around with your feelings and not treating you right especially when he knew that your boyfriend was a piece of shit and never hesitated to remind you that but you were too blinded by _l_ _ove to_ listen to him. Levi kept his nose out of your relationships but never hesitated to give his true opinions whenever he could and call them all the names in the book.

Normally you would roll your eyes at his comments and scold him for being too mean but one thing you had learnt after being best friends with Levi is that he was always right. About everything. No matter what, he always proved you wrong and the worst thing was; he never boasted about it . Not even once. And it annoyed the shit out of you. Yet Levi wasn’t one to brag or show off, whatever happened, happened. Undoubtedly, he was always right about the people you dated, whenever he’d meet your lover it would end up with a senseless argument between the two of you as he constantly gave tough criticism about them whether you liked it or not.

They normally ended with Levi giving a halfhearted apology and telling you ( _well more like himself)_ , that he couldn't give two shits who you date. Still you acknowledge them. _Levi Ackerman doesn't really do apologies now does he?_ However, as long as you were happy Levi was happy, he only did it to protect you and prevent heartbreak. This wasn’t the first time Levi had to console you after a break up but he wasn’t bothered by it, he would do it a hundred times more if it meant that he could stay by your side forever.

He let out a sigh at your sleeping figure in his arms, naturally after letting everything out you would be exhausted and drifted into a heavy slumber in his arms. He stroked your hair with the tip of his fingers and watched as your chest rose and fell against him.

You didn't deserve it, it wasn't your fault and no matter how many times he told you that, you still continued to blamed yourself for it. He gazed at your face, his heart slightly aching wishing it was him instead of you, his mouth abruptly opened as if he was to say something, nearly revealing the thought that suddenly appeared into his head. However he quickly became aware and reprimanded himself for thinking such a thing and being an idiot for almost saying it out loud, despite the fact that you were still asleep. Regardless he couldn't risk it, he couldn't risk losing you over something foolish. He pushed the thought out of his head and continued to stroke your hair, making a mental note to set up the guest bedroom soon as he agreed with himself that you were to stay here tonight which was a decision he rarely made but you needed rest. He knew that as soon as you woke up you wouldn't have any energy to get back to your apartment and decided to make life easier for you _or_ so he told himself. Maybe was it due to the fact that he didn't want you to leave him all alone?


	2. stay

You woke up haltingly, taking a minute to recognize where you were and remember the past events. You still had a pounding headache which of course, was natural after multiple breakdowns. It had passed to evening, city lights slightly illuminating the room through the window, you sat up and groaned raising a hand to your head. You should’ve gone home ages ago but it looks like you fell asleep from all your crying earlier. You tiptoed out of the bed, it was unusual for him to have a spare bedroom as you can’t really see him inviting someone over but as I said he kept his nose out of your relationships and you kept yours. You cracked the door open to see Levi sitting on the couch watching some show that you've forgotten the name of; you didn’t make a sound but somehow he felt your presence and immediately turned to look at you.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep, brat?” He said, his tone was still soft, unsure whether you were stable or not. 

You walked out into the living area and sat on the far end of the couch away from him, you shrugged your shoulders and rubbed your eyes while mumbling “I’ve been asleep for ages haven’t I?” Levi responded with a small ‘ _tch’ ,_ eyes still glued to the TV screen. “You passed out from all that crying” he meant it in a lighthearted way but it came out harsher than expected. Instantly, he regretted it.

_‘Dick move Levi.’ he thought_

Memories of what happened creeped up again and you had to bite your tongue to stop the tears welling up again. It was embarrassing to be crying in front of him, despite him being your closest friend.

_'Come on, don’t cry here again. It’s your own fault you know?’ You told yourself repeatedly in your mind._

To distract yourself from letting the tears escape again, you suddenly stood up.

“I should go.” you announced.

Alarm bells rang in Levi’s head, it took all of him not to show a reaction and remained composed, eyes still glaring at the screen.

_‘No...not yet. Just stay for a little bit longer...please'_

He remained silent, he couldn’t force you to stay, if you were ready to leave you could leave but he was worried about how fragile you were right now. Anything could set you off again, he looked over at you putting on your shoes hurriedly and mumbling to yourself about where you put your keys.

Once again his mouth was agape with his mind telling you to stay, to stay the night with him but his heart was still vulnerable in case it went the wrong way. The words stuck in his throat, his mind screaming, 

‘ _Just say it, goddamn it, why on earth are you so scared for?’_

You grabbed your keys on the kitchen counter ready for your departure until you heard the words “stay” swiftly grab your attention. You turned and looked at Levi, face blank as usual, you thought you misheard him and asked “did you say something?” 

“No...no...just uhm...he stammered, slightly embarrassed that he wasn’t loud enough for you to hear and brought his gaze back to the ongoing show.

“That piece of shit isn’t worth it you know?” he finally delivered out, you let out a soft smile understanding his concerns but you could look after yourself. You put on a fake smile and said “yeah i know” trying to convince yourself rather than Levi. You stood there for a while letting yourself be consumed by your thoughts and debating whether you misheard Levi in the first place or not.

_Should you really stay?_

“Oi, are you just gonna stand there? Hurry up and go.” this time in an annoyed tone. Yep, there was Levi again, you refrained a laugh and shook your head.

“Okay, okay I’m leaving, I'll see you tomorrow?” you questioned. “Tch whatever.” was your reply and it was the best one you were going to get.

As soon as you shut the door, Levi let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in and scolded himself for that close call. _'What the fuck were you thinking?'_

However, on the other side of the door, you stood for a few minutes, you didn’t want to leave but realized you would end up being a bother to Levi, the last thing you wanted was him forced to be another shoulder for you to cry on again. You walked down the empty hallways and with each step you took everything around you felt bleak and cold as if you were walking away from your only source of warmth. Your headache continued to pound as you made it to the lift.

But Levi won’t always be by your side will he? 

_Grow up, you aren’t kids anymore, he has his own life to deal with._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering whether to do a short pov of what Levi was thinking after the reader left in the next chapter? Only briefly as I didn't go in much detail as I wanted to.  
> anyways apologies for any mistake i may have missed.


	3. scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In relation to the previous chapter, I wanted to delve a little bit into what Levi was thinking after the reader left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only a short chapter but I couldn't help myself :)

As soon as you shut the door, Levi let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in and scolded himself for that close call.

_‘What the fuck were you thinking?’_

As much as he kept his eyes on the TV screen, he wasn’t paying attention and instead was observing your behaviour when attempting to ask you to stay.

It was a foolish idea and he knew it.

He was stupid for asking in the first place, you were completely capable of looking after yourself and you were strong, stronger than he thought.

He sat on his couch in silence after you left, turning off the television and his mind went through the scenario multiple times.

What would’ve happened if you had heard him? 

Would you have said yes?

_Stop being selfish._

  
  


If only he wasn’t scared.

Scared to ask you.

Scared for your answer.

Scared to know how you really feel.

Scared to ruin things.

He pushed his thoughts out once again and stubbornly decided that things between the two of you were fine and nothing needed to change. He didn’t want anything to change. He wasn't going to mess things up just to get closer to you. He just wanted to be by your side.

  
  


_Grow up Levi, you aren’t kids anymore, she doesn’t need protecting._

  
  
  



	4. selfish

You laid on his couch, scrolling through your phone, inattentive to the movie playing in front of you. It had been a week since your break up and as of right now you were handling it well, most days you found yourself over Levi’s place holding movie marathons and such to distract you. It helped taking your mind off things and you were incredibly grateful that he was by your side. Being with him made it easier to forget your heartbreak.

_But..._

Knowing him as well as you did, you could tell that there was something on his mind. Something he wasn’t telling you. A secret? You rarely kept secrets from each other. If one of you had something on your mind you would confide in the other. That's how it worked. You both trusted each other completely and there was no hesitation. You knew Levi’s not the type to be very open about his feelings often, still you wondered.

So there you laid, slouching, trying to figure out what he was keeping from you.

Should you confront him? Or subtly ask?

You don't want to pressure him but it was painfully obvious that he's purposely keeping something from you.

“Oi, what happened to watching the movie” a dark tone declared causing you to look up from your phone. He stepped out from his bedroom, in a different set of clothes. A black turtleneck matching with his trousers along with a grey checkered jacket. Smart but casual. For what occasion? 

“Hold on, hold on where are you going?” you questioned, you successfully kept the panic out of your voice, you didn’t want him to leave, not _yet_. He didn't answer you and proceeded to walk over to the kitchen area. You abruptly got up and followed him, still pressing your questions.

He opened a cabinet and took out a cup, placing it down; still ignoring you while preparing his tea. He didn’t even ask if you wanted some. But that wasn't important right now.

“I asked you a question, don’t ignore me Ackerman” you crossed your arms indicating that you were serious. He let out a sigh. There was no running from you.

A long pause was in the room, the only sound now was him stirring his tea. He was considering whether to confess, like I said he wouldn't hesitate to confide in you but this seemed different.

“I’m going out with one of Hange’s friends.”

Your confusion took over for a moment as you let out an “oh” and the realization finally hit you.

_A date basically._

It stung. Just a little. You understood why he didn’t tell you about it in the first place but you were happy for Levi. You didn't want him to hold back or feel sympathy just because of your shitty love life.

“Really? Do I know them?” you asked.

He shook his head as he took a sip of his tea.

A smile perked up on your face.

Fake? Who knows.

As you strolled back to the couch you teased him “Don’t forget to invite me to the wedding.”

A short splutter broke out, followed closely by a stern “Shut your mouth.”

But then his gaze at you turned serious “I doubt anything would happen though. I'm only going because Hange won’t shut up.”

You tutted “No, no, no you gotta have faith Ackerman.” you said in a playful tone although, did a part of you, deep down inside agree with Levi? Hoping that nothing more will happen? Levi wasn't really an optimistic person neither a pessimistic one, more of a reality check person. Staying realistic. So whatever happens, happens. No high expectations.

He placed down his now empty cup, leaving it on the side.

You watched his movements. He didn't look nervous or excited. Deadpan expression.

And suddenly that feeling started to creep up. That feeling rarely comes out but it was still paramount, still causing a cruel burn. 

You chose to ignore it.

Now ready to depart he turned to you, he didn't speak but you knew he was asking for your judgement.

You tutted once more and rolled your eyes “You look decent I guess” your tone was sarcastic but you must admit to yourself that he looked good. Better than good. We both know that he was more than just _decent._

But don't get too ahead of yourself.

“This is why I don’t ask for your opinion brat.” he retorted and adjusted his cuffs. He looked great and you were happy for him.

_You couldn't be more ecstatic._

He sighed before he left, taking a glance at you still lazing around and in a flat tone warned “Try not to burn my apartment down while I’m gone brat.”

You lifted your finger at him ”Try not to mess up your date.” you shot back with a mocking smile planted across your face.

He scoffed “It’s not a date.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever, hurry up and go” you urged.

And then he left. It was as simple as that.

  
  


Your mood changed.

Exhaling, your jealousy slowly started to surge through you. You’re not an envious person and it was rare that you ever felt that way. 

Maybe it only stung because of your failed relationship.

The more you thought about Levi being close to someone who wasn’t you the more unsettled you started to feel. Why were you so bothered by it? Your mind was marginally hoping that it doesn't work out. Usually it should be the opposite as Levi wasn’t one for relationships; calling them a waste of time and such, and it was luck if someone ever got past the first date with him.

You should be supportive. You should be happy, you tried convincing yourself that you were happy. You were never jealous before so why start now? You were never begrudging of people who dated Levi. In fact you were always the one to encourage him to go out more.

So why all of a sudden are you being selfish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Randomly had the inspiration to write this at 3am, so sorry for any lazy mistakes  
> I appreciate the comments and kudos <3  
> Have a good day/night!


End file.
